1) Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of peg board and merchandise hangers and more particularly relates to structure to prevent its unintentional removal from the peg board when objects placed thereon are removed from the hanger.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Peg boards are vertically placed perforated boards with a plurality of generally equally spaced apertures running from the front surface through to the rear surface of said board with such apertures generally arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. Said apertures are generally of a size from approximately 0.125 inches in diameter to approximately 0.250 inches in diameter. On such peg boards are mounted hangers of various configurations to store tools and other objects while not in use and display merchandise and so forth while still permitting easy access. Said hangers are generally of a size from approximately 0.125 inches indiameter to approximately 0.250 inches in diameter also. When one desires to remove an object that has been placed on a peg board hanger, one lifts, or, as in the case of merchandise hangers, slides then lifts, the object from the hanger. In many instances this action causes the problem of unintentionally having the hanger become disengaged from the peg board and falling. Prior art hangers generally include a base, on which the item rests, and members which pass through apertures in the pegboard which members have rearwardly extending pegs to position and steady the hanger on the peg board. In an attempt to eliminate the problem of unintentional removal, prior art hangers consist of several spring actuated parts, or separate plastic parts, or more than one separate metal part, or resiliant wire with angles at the ends, or devices requiring tools for each attachment or detachment, or devices that work with only a specific configuration of peg board. Prior art has had the disadvantages of either; no means of alleviating unintentional removal; or requiring two hands for each attachment and detachment; or consisting of more than one piece thus requiring two hands for attachment and detachment; or requiring tools for each attachment and detachment; or consisting of numerous separate attached and movable parts increasing manufacturing costs and increasing the likelihood of failure or breakage; or consisting of plastic or other more easily breakable materials; or requiring a peg board with a specific configuration of perforations.